


A Knight and his Prince

by Tiacchi



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: Trust is a fragile thing. Easy to lose, but hard to find. Knight Kise learns this with the help of Prince Oikawa. A drabble/one-shot series for these two lovebirds. Completely dedicated to my friend, Lisa, who is completely in love with Oikise!
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Knight and his Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for my friend Lisa. Because I've been going through a rough time, I've decided to make her an entire drabble series, dedicated specifically to this AU and pairing. She's inspired me to love them as well as write for them. (Something I rarely do!) I deeply apologize Lisa it has taken me so long to work on this. This is the best I can do, and I hope you forgive me!

Trust is a powerful, yet fragile emotion. One in which Kise Ryouta no longer has. Since the destruction of his old clan, forced to abandon his family, his friends, he has very little in being close with anyone else. Despite this, the future King of Seijo persists in gaining his trust, of getting close to him.

He wouldn’t fall for it again.

Being open with people only lead to weakness, and Kise Ryouta did not become the strongest knight in the kingdom by being open. He was a closed book, and he’d be a fool to let a few pages loose. He allows himself to show enough emotion to let people know the task is done, but once that moment has passed, he’s shut off once more, and he likes his solitude.

The one exception being his chocolate brown stallion, Char.

She was his best friend, since he was a child. He’d saved her from a fire in the barn of a small village. Since then, they’d been inseparable. He had to fight tooth and nail to keep her, because Akashi didn’t believe that she was ‘majestic’ enough. But she was a lot like him, alone and spirited. Kise would never leave her behind, if it meant being a rogue knight, so be it. Wherever he went, Char followed.

Which lead to the current argument he was in the middle of.

“You know you can’t keep that horse.” A gruff Iwaizumi asserted, arms crossed. His frown was deep, as if he was guarded and not trusting of the blonde in front of him.

“I don’t care what you say.” Kise states, hand on Char’s reigns. “I’m not getting a new horse. Charcchi will always be mine. And you can’t tell me otherwise.”

Iwaizumi could feel the blood rush through his veins, teeth gnashed together in annoyance. This newbie… This knight.. He has some nerve to disrespect the King! The young Prince! 

“I don’t care what clan you came from, but you’re part of Seijo’s army now,  **_Kid_ ** .” he glares, “You will listen to what I say. And that horse can’t stay in the royal stables.”

An eyebrow raised, followed by a taunting smirk, “You think you can take me on? I’ll show you right in the middle of this room, who you’re dealing with. And trust me, Iwaizumi-san,” he sneers, “You’re not gonna come out the winner.”

Iwaizumi prepared to roll up his sleeves, taking two steps foward, when another pale hand covered his, halting him mid-step.

“That’s enough Iwa-chan…”

He turns his head, eyes wide in shock before they narrowed in anger. “Oikawa! You can’t be serious?! This child needs to be taught a lesson! He cannot have his horse here in the royal stables!”

The brunette smiles at his friend, dismissing the anger as he faces Kise, “You may now return to your room, Kise-kun. Your horse can stay in the stables, as long as you keep her clean.”

Kise faces the prince, an expression of indifference on his face. His eyes narrow for a moment, as if assessing the man in front of him, before nodding slowly, turning all his attention on his horse. 

“Come on, girl.. Let’s get you to bed.” he whispers, a tiny smile on his lips. The horse makes a noise, as if agreeing before following behind her master, tail swishing carefully. She gives Iwaizumi a look, as if to warn him, before returning her attention forward. As soon as the two leave the room, Iwaizumi shrugs out of his friend’s hold, fists balled up at his sides.

“Ahoikawa! What did you just do!?? The King doesn’t want any horses in the stable that aren’t from the royal family! He is merely an outsider!”

The prince shakes his head, a hand resting on his forehead, “My dear Iwa-chan, you’re so noisy.. Must you shout this late at night?”

He growls, almost stopping his foot in agitation, “I don’t trust him! He just shows up at an opportune time, to help us?! And he just expects us to roll over and accept him?! I won’t allow that, Oikawa!”

Oikawa watches his friend, eyebrow raised in confusion. Just what was the young man implying? 

“Iwa-chan, I appreciate the concern, but I don’t think we need to worry about Kise-kun.”

Iwaizumi glares, walking towards the window to watch the blonde make his way to the stables. There was something about him the knight didn’t like.. He wasn’t sure why, but a feeling in his gut told him to be wary.

“You’re naive, Prince.” he seethes, “You honestly can’t stand there and just think everything is going to be alright now he’s here… We don’t even know who he is or where he’s from.”

Oikawa frowns, a hand resting on his chin. “I’m not sure why you’re so hostile towards him. He’s proven to be an asset to our kingdom.. The King agrees with my judgement.. I don’t understand why you won’t let this go.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head, releasing a heavy sigh. “I can’t expect you to understand, Oikawa… You were always somewhat of an air-head, since we were young.” he walks to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Just get some sleep, because we have to head out in the morning… I don’t want to waste any time waking you from your slumber.”

The Prince pouts before watching his friend walk away. He doesn’t understand Iwaizumi’s obsession with the newcomer. It’s true they don’t know much about him, but that shouldn’t be a reason to act hostile towards the blonde. 

Walking to the window, he sees the blonde setting up camp beside his horse, back facing him. It’s been three weeks since Kise’s arrival, yet he still insists on sleeping outside. As if the palace is toxic. He’s tried several times to get him to sleep in one of the guest rooms, but every night, the blonde refuses, no reason given.

How does he fix his gorgeous blonde locks every morning? 

Oikawa blinks, shaking his head. Where’d that ridiculous thought come from? He doesn’t ponder on it much longer, choosing to head to his chambers. He doesn’t want to get an earful from Iwaizumi in the morning.

_____________

Morning comes fast, and Kise is quick to sneak into the palace. There’s one maid that’s grown fond of him, allowing him to wash up and do what he needs to first thing. In exchange, she’s allowed to groom Char. 

The maid, who’s name escapes him, is the first person outside his old clan to be near Char, who can touch her freely without repercussions. Because he trusts her judgment, Kise knows he can trust her, and asks her for help when necessary. 

Once he’s bathed, Kise heads out to the secret garden behind the castle walls. It’s a special spot to him, as he’s never disturbed and he can get some much needed rest. Char enjoys it as well, and any place she feels like home, is home to him. 

He sat her down under the tall oak, sheltering them from the hot sun. When she grunts, he presses a finger to his lips.

“Shhh girl.. We need to be silent… Don’t want to get caught now do we?”

Once he takes the saddle off her back, he places it on the ground, before finding himself sitting with her. A lock of hair fell in front of his eyes, and he’s quick to move it to the side, staring up at the clouds. He feels her tail swish, adding extra wind, finding the weather to be comfortable. A day like this, where he doesn’t have to answer to anyone, Kise can find inner peace. 

However, that is very short lived.

The sound of hooves against the dirt has him jumping up, grabbing the sword from his side, as if ready to fight off the intruder. Kise is left baffled when he comes face to face with the prince of Seijo, riding on his own horse. Such a magnificent creature in front of him.. That’s a royal horse!

He was lighter brown, with deep brown eyes. A black mane graced his figure, and he stood tall beside his rider. He watches him shake his head, before casting his gaze towards Char, and watches in amusement.

Well now…

“It seems they really like each other.” Oikawa quips, jumping down from his horse. “His name is Oscar, and he seems to be taking a liking to your horse, Kise-kun.”

The blonde turns his attention back to the man in front of him, “Char seems to really like him too…” he murmurs, taking a few steps back. He watches them carefully, before assessing the prince, eyebrow raised in confusion.

“I don’t mean to intrude…” he starts, catching the brunette’s attention, “But weren’t you supposed to be gone on a trip?”

Oikawa chuckles softly, causing Kise’s ear to ring, “If Iwa-chan knew I was here before a big mission, he would hurt me.” he sighs, scratching his head, “But truthfully, I like to come here before a big trip. Something about the garden is calming, wouldn’t you agree, Kise-kun?”

The blonde nodded, albeit slowly, not trusting his own voice. He thinks he’s found his horse a mate, wondering how the stern knight would feel should they ever breed.. He’d probably blow a vein with his anger..

“If you came here to check on me…” he starts, arms crossing, “I don’t need it. You don’t have to worry about me doing anything funny. I have no interest in staying in this palace for long.”

Oikawa watches the young man, tilting his head with a soft hum, “That’s a shame, Kise-kun… Having someone strong like you would be an asset to my army.”

He scoffs, giving a taunting grin, “Your army?” He runs a hand through his hair, staring down at him, “I hate to say it, Prince, but I don’t think you’ll ever have control of that army… As long as your father’s around..”

The brunette blinks, arms resting on his hips, “I’m not sure what you’re insinuating, Kise-kun,” he sneers, chocolate brown eyes darkening, “But don’t underestimate me. I may not be as stern as my father, but rest assured… The army belongs to me.. And they will always obey what I say, until the day I stop breathing.”

He hears a whistle blowing in the distance, signalling the time. Grabbing Oscar, he jumps back on him, not before taking one last look at the blonde, “I’ll have you know, you  **will** obey me sooner or later… They all do.”

With that, he clicks his tongue, and soon he is riding towards the castle, leaving a bemused Kise in his wake.

He’s not sure how long he is left standing there, but Kise finds a smirk curling on his lips, fists against his hips. He knows a challenge when he sees it, and he has never been one to back down from one. 

_ “I’d like to see you try….  _ **_Prince Oikawa_ ** _.” _


End file.
